Excerpts of the Wandering
by OCfan11
Summary: "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I just... stop. But then I meet people- er, and animals- like him, and I remember why I keep going."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She loves Zora's Domain for the reasons she envies it.

Water.

Everywhere.

In the Gerudo lands, water is a delicacy. The reason they were exiled there was because the lack of the resource. They were placed there to die.

But that was forever ago. From the ages people forget. A history long twisted. Now, the Gerudo thrive. They don't need her to help find water. They don't need her to help grow food. Do not need her protection. Never even given a thought.

They have forgotten her.

Her price for being free is that she is not _required_.

The game does not need her. Her last boss made sure of it. The people she was reborn to over and over again do not need her. Not now, that Hyrule pretends to accept them.

And so, Carmen wanders, forever in her final life as a Gerudo. A body from before; before the magic of the dying race was only given to royalty, as Hylia demands.

She is much older than the thousand years it took everyone to forget. All because she stole Power.

So, she remembers.

Ten thousand years, Hyrule's stories like to go.

They forget much.

She remembers _everything_.

And so, the forgotten woman wanders. Instead of living on the belief of others, she lives on Power. Knowing, the day she finally dies, there will be no one to save her.

This is it.

The rain drop breaks her from her thoughts.

"Oh," Carmen mutters, smiling at the cloudy sky.

Her feet carry her towards the thing she almost didn't recognize.

The reason she's cutting through Zora's Domain.

A person believes she's real. And they're begging for anyone that's listening to come help them.

While she's pretty sure they're Hylian, she can't be picky. This is the first time in decades that a person has even thought to ask her for help.

Like mentioned before, she almost didn't recognize it.

Carmen tracks the faded plea past Zora's Domain. Her title hasn't come up in their begging in the last half hour, so they're lucky she was close enough to track it. A frown crosses her face as she moves deeper into forested territory. The rain starts to come faster, and she picks up into a jog.

She doesn't see anyone as the rain pours down harder.

She reaches the spot where the plea came from, but can't see very well through the rain. The soaking wet Gerudo slowly walks up to the rock, wondering how the plea came from _inside_ it.

A walk around reveals a cave entrance, and a person she honestly never thought she'd see again.

"Sav'aaq, kid," Carmen says, ducking down and into the cave. "Mind if I wait out the rain with you?"

The boy startles, looking at her with wide eyes. He hastily wipes at his tears, nodding his head.

"Thanks," Carmen smirks and sit down. She has to look up at the kid on the ledge. "The rain is never like this in the Desert, if there is ever rain." She rings her hair to get out the water, shaking it in a strange way. The boy's lips twitch into a smile as he hides a laugh at her. "A bit too cold for my tastes, but water is water."

She's not looking, but knows his voice doesn't come from an open mouth. _Who are you?_

The woman pauses, and then turns to smile as she finishes ringing out her hair. "Call me Carmen! And you, kid?"

 _Link_ , he answers. His mouth moves a little, though out of sync with the voice.

Carmen nods like nothing's wrong. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Link. Do you like the rain?"

He pauses, clearly not expecting that. The boy makes a so-so gesture.

"I like thunderstorms more, truthfully." Carmen smiles wider at his disgusted expression. "They're not for everyone, I know. The queen of the Gerudo's can make thunder and lightning on a clear day, though I rather it be with rain then in the middle of a sandstorm."

The boy frowns and purses his lips. Carmen goes to ask him another question, when his voice asks in her head, _Are you the Goddess of the Sand_?

Carmen's eyes are wide and her smile grows nostalgic. "It's been a _long_ time since anyone called me that. I'm surprised you even guessed."

 _My mother read me stories_ , Link replies, ducking his head and blushing. _She loved teaching me all the old stories of the world_. _You keep the sands safe, right?_

"I did," Carmen says softly, her voice in a higher pitch.

Link jerks to look at her. The five year old girl on the ground shyly waves back.

"Sorry," Carmen squeaks as she gets used to her new voice. "Is this less scary?"

Slowly, Link nods. _You weren't really that scary to begin with_.

Carmen pouts and Link doesn't hide his smile. She pouts harder. Then deadpans, "I'm a scary Goddess. Fear me. Rawr."

Link breaks out into laughter. He falls onto his back, clutching his stomach. _Y-you. Y-you_ …

Carmen smirks and chuckles with him. "Yeah, I know. I'm awesome."

Link breaks into more giggles. _S-stop it. Please_.

"You're smiling," Carmen points out. "I didn't even have to pull out any tricks."

Link, stilling giggling, sits up with eagerness. _Tricks_?

Carmen winks and stands up, bowing. "Well, I wouldn't be a super cool sand-lady if I couldn't do magic." She raises a fist.

Link stares in awe as red fairy lights come from her unfurling fingers. He goes cross-eyed as one darts to his forehead. It taps him, and suddenly he feels warmer in the chilly cave.

When the light returns to the others, they start making shapes. He cheers silently as they dance, filling the cave with red light. Carmen weaves her magic around, letting music only she normally hears overcome the sound of rain. She convinces Link to get off the ledge and dance with her and the lights.

The play until the rain ends.

Carmen slowly eases the music into the background again. Link blinks and watches as the lights slow and the sound of frogs can be heard outside. Carmen smiles apologetically and raises a hand. As they lights return to her, she says, "Looks like the storm's over."

Link blinks and turns to the opening. He hesitantly walks outside, as if not believing the sunlight is real.

"It was nice meeting you, Link," Carmen says, coming up behind him. In her kid body, he's much taller than her. She grabs his hand and shakes. He seems stunned. "Do you think you can get to Zora's Domain from here?"

A flash of panic in his eyes and he grabs her hand tighter, pulling her towards him. Carmen squeaks and stumbles. _Can I walk down there with you?_

"Sure," Carmen answers, linking her fingers with him. She starts to pull him towards the path down. "I'd probably get lost anyway."

Link's lips twitch into a relieved smile. _Big bad Goddess has direction problems?_

"Ye- No. No! What are you talking about? Phsh. Direction problems. I got lost on Goron's Mountains _one_ time… that's it."

Link laughs, not believing her.

Carmen pouts to hide her smile. "If you lead us in circles, I get to bug you."

Link gives her a large smile. _I know a shortcut_.

"Oh," Carmen gulps. "That's… good then."

Not good.

Please don't be…

They climb down a cliff face.

 _Are you scared of heights_? Link asks as he catches her from her short fall.

"No!" Carmen squeaks. "I just like being taller for this kind of stuff."

Link snorts, ruffling her hair. She protests, but is cut off when they hear someone shout for Link.

"I guess that's my que to leave," Carmen sighs, side-stepping when Link reaches out for her. "It was great meeting you, Link. Thanks for believing in me."

He panics a little and steps forward, reaching for her again. Carmen hops back. _Why are you going?_

Carmen smiles sadly. "No would take seeing a Gerudo child in the middle of Zora territory _well_. And I can't change forms for another couple of hours." A lie. But they'd take seeing an adult this far in the territory even _worse_. "But don't worry. It's not like you won't see me again."

Link's eyes hold so much hope it's almost painful.

"You just need to send a prayer," Carmen winks. "I wander around Hyrule, but I'll always answer a prayer. You won't be alone. I promise."

Link lowers his hand and nods, strangely determined. The voices calling for him are much louder.

"Oh, and Link," Carmen pauses, smiling sheepishly as she edges backwards. "If you don't want them to find out about your power, make sure to move your mouth when you talk."

His hands fly to his lips, eyes widening as he realizes he hasn't moved them when speaking or laughing with her these past few hours.

Carmen smiles sadly and shrugs. "See you later."

She's disappeared into the forest by the time Mipha finds him.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or anything related to the franchise. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When he first wakes up, he is rather annoyed.

The person muttering to him – _in his head_ – tells him to open his eyes. And he would love to, if there wasn't a _blinding light_ in front of him.

So, Link wakes up with the very intense feeling of wrong-side-of-the-bed.

And then comes the cold.

Link breathes slowly, looking around once the light fades. Whatever glows blue slowly disappears, leaving cold and stale air to surround him. Then, he starts to feel his limbs once again. Enough that he can sit up.

In the low lights of the room, he is struck with the feeling of forgetting something. Someone. Someone's missing. But trying to think about that leads to too many questions. Like, where are the rest of his memories? He feels like a blank slate.

A grumpy, blank slate. In a dark, stale aired room.

But it's when he steps outside for the first time - when he runs further to see the whole, pristine world - that he is hit with the intense urging that this is all wrong.

Link looks around the Great Plateau and feels an overwhelming sense of _loneliness_.

Finally, a coherent thought of his own resonates in his mind.

 _It's dangerous to go alone_.

* * *

-z1-

* * *

"Whoa _there!"_

 _Link flinches back, sword fumbling in his grip. He sends an apologetic glance at the woman whose head he almost took off._

" _I'm alright," the woman says, looking incredulously at him. "Are you okay?"_

 _Link nods, trying and failing to slide his sword neatly in its sheath._

 _The woman takes a step forward, drawing the cutlass on her hip. "Here." She positions herself beside him, showing her grip on the weapon. "You'll want to hold a sword like this when putting it away. And glide it like this."_

 _Link watches and copies. The practise sword slides in easier than he's done it before. He expresses thanks to the stranger._

" _Don't worry about it, kid," she says, sliding her own weapon away. She goes to say something, pauses, and then shakes her head. "Be careful when you're in the forest, yah? You're better off practising in a village, away from monsters."_

 _She's walking away before Link has a chance to reply._

 _That is the first and last Gerudo he meets until after he finished Impa's quest of collecting the eight pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom, and saved Princess Zelda._

 _And he'll never get her name._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She wanders.

It's what she does.

More often than not, she wanders through Castle Town. Always as a teenager, so no one looks at her with intent. Of the things the future's changed, this is a bit of silience. Everyone seems to have forgotten that their ancestors looked down their noses at all the Gerudo, young or old. The _hatred_ for the race is gone, leaving children curious and unnoticed by the masses.

Now, though, the Gerudo women are stereotyped to be wanting a man for the night. They are desired like objects, a thing to be 'tamed'. The fear of the warrior race is gone. It's replacement, a stark contrast to who they are.

And so, Gerudo women stray away from Castle Town.

All but one.

"Oh, it's you."

Carmen looks up at the unimpressed voice. She smiles at the woman, waiting until the other is seated with her along the fountain to answer. "Sav'aaq, your highness."

The queen of Hyrule looks sickly. Her guards are too close, waiting in case of collapse. The others walking by can't even tell their queen is ill. That she's dying.

Carmen can _see_ the strand of code if she looks. She can read the proper function. Knows that if she interrupts the early death of the queen, a new strand of timeline will form.

The queen won't ask to be healed. She is a royal Gerudo. Humility has fled her, and won't return until her people unlock their sealed magic.

And it won't be in her lifetime.

They sit on the fountain in silence.

"…My daughter has not activated any powers," the queen whispers into air.

Carmen nods.

"I don't understand," the royal snaps, fists clenching. "The King's mother was born hearing spirits. My sisters and I could control the elements as children. Why does nothing manifest with her?"

Carmen coughs to cover her snort.

 _The princess doesn't_ want _any powers_.

So, instead, the girl speaks aloofly. "Did it ever bother you that your relationship with the king is pseudo-incest?" The queen glares at the teenager. "Really! He may be considered Hylian, but he was only born from the curse of the Gerudo. You can't tell me that isn't weird."

"It isn't," the queen sniffs. "I love him, and it's been centuries since _that_ marriage. Focus, sand demon! I tell my daughter to believe her magic will come, but there is no evidence she has any. What will it take to draw out her powers?"

Carmen gazes steadily at the queen. The look of desperation convinces her to speak truthfully. "Zelda does not want to be a princess."

The queen bares her teeth. "You lie. My daughter is a _proud_ girl, who treats her _duty_ as her _life_. She is _honored_ to be princess, to live in the luxury she does."

 _Your daughter is selfish_. "Whether she respects the position or not, she must embrace it." Carmen looks away, watching as a group of children run by. "I think she would cry when you pass, but will she for the king? Does she have friends she trusts, or your selected Champions she's been told to like? Would your daughter live her life for the people of Hyrule?"

"Yes," the queen hisses, breathing coming in pants. Her soldiers steady her. "My daughter will be greatest queen in all of Hyrule one day. She will surpass her predecessors, and our subjects will love and respect her as they do me."

Carmen purposefully doesn't look at the woman. The misplaced conviction isn't heartwarming coming from the dying mother. It's too saddening. She can't tell a dying woman that her daughter won't surpass anyone. This Zelda was born with a set personality; a brat who fulfills the reluctant princess stereotypes.

No. A dying woman doesn't need that knowledge.

"I'm sure she can always try the Goddess Springs," Carmen says, heart not in it. "When she's old enough, of course. The spirits there don't talk to children anymore."

The queen gives a sharp nod and barks for a help up. Her guards gather her and the queen leaves Carmen with one final line. "Don't go near my family."

 _Trust me_ , Carmen hums to herself as the woman leaves, _I never plan to_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Link finds he dislikes the old man.

He doesn't know why. Maybe Link was a suspicious person before. Maybe not. But, as the first person he's met since awakening, shouldn't he listen to the old man more? Should he _trust_ the old man more? At the very least, getting some information from the man should be a priority.

But Link finds he gets quieter every time he even senses the old man is near. Like an ingrained trigger. Something that tells him to be seen, not heard.

And Link _despises_ it.

So, the amnesiac goes on the quest to find the Spirit Orbs with much reluctance. He understands the means for the trade. Is even interested in it when he figures it will activate the functions on his slate. The puzzles aren't too hard. Sometimes he gets good items when he searches. It's rather exciting, if not a little tiring.

But then the quest comes to a close, and it all ends with the old man.

Who turns out to be Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.

The king that died one hundred years ago.

And Link feels _hate_.

It's a dark emotion. Something he doesn't allow to show. Something he doesn't allow to fester. The brunet leaves the Great Plateau, leaves the _hate_ , behind and marches forth into a world he doesn't remember.

And when he sleeps in a stable that night, having not asked for help from a Goddess Statue, he dreams of a memory. Of a boy as lost as he is.

* * *

-oc-

* * *

" _Are you hungry?"_

 _Link blinks up at the girl and boy before him, lowering Saria's Ocarina to take the offered hand. The blond, former forest boy, nods with wide eyes._

" _You're in luck," the boy says with a smirk. The girl giggles and runs towards another group of kids. "The Gerudo are in town, and they_ always _feed us kids."_

 _Link follows them to where a dark skinned woman is handing out fruits to the kids. The adults watch warily, but are content to give the group a large berth. A couple other dark skinned women hang around in the shade of the building, watching with smirks and half-lidded eyes._

 _When Link gets to the front of the thinning crowd, the woman pauses. Blinks. And then smiles knowingly. "First time in Castle Town?"_

 _Link takes the food she offers, nodding. He almost devours it in one bite, and gratefully takes the second offering from her._

 _It's been almost a full day since leaving the forest and he is famished._

" _You came at the right time," the woman comments, handing him a third with a sad expression. "Someone'll be by tomorrow when the sunsets, if you want food again."_

 _Link slows down, chewing to savour the last bit offered. He nods again, grateful for the information._

 _But will he still be here tomorrow, he wonders._

" _Carmen," a voice barks from behind him. Link jumps and turns to see a blank faced Gerudo behind the kids. "He's requesting you."_

 _The woman handing off food, Carmen, sighs and nods. She gives the food to the women in the shade, waving to the kids as she follows the other Gerudo. Link blinks up after she pats his head. "Stay safe, kid."_

 _He can't help feeling like he's missing something._

 _But then a girl comes running up, asking for someone to help look for her father, and the feeling fades._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Queen dies.

Hyrule cries.

But Carmen is on a horse, galloping across the land towards the young boy begging for help. She barely sees the people, mourning as they are. She barely sees the few monsters straggling towards the grief and sorrow. She just _rides_.

What is carried on the signals in her mind is _terrifying_. The cry is for help. From someone lost. The kind of lost when you swirl underwater, or are buried under snow. Except, in the Lost Woods, gravity can't help you find the way out.

Carmen leaps off her horse, running to the entrance in time to see a young boy appear out of thin air at the forest entrance.

"Hey!" she shouts, startling the boy. She sees the recognition in his gaze. "Hey! What's wrong?"

 _My father_ , Link begs. _Please, he's gone. I ended up here, but he didn't._

"How long ago," Carmen asks, kneeling down to pull the boy into a hug.

He clings, not used to this kind of fear and subconsciously trying to send it into her. _I- I don't know. An hour? Two?_

Carmen nods, looking into the misty forest ahead. "I'll get him back, kid."

He doesn't want to let go when she moves to stand. He seems a mix of determined but terrified when he begs, _take me with you_.

It's on the tip of her tongue. Telling him 'no' would be the responsible thing. She has to meet with _the jerk_ in the center of the forest to have the boy's father released. Taking Link would be irresponsible.

But since when did she tell the hero no?

"You should stay here," her voice lacks conviction.

It fuels his. _I'm coming with you._

And she can't say no.

"Stay behind me, and don't let go of my hand." Carmen strides into the forest like she owns it.

Link cries silently, but follows with his head held high. He doesn't make a peep as the sunlight fades and the mist swirls faster. Not even when trees loom with gaping trunks. The tense grip on her hand never loosens, but he looks brave nonetheless.

Courageous.

Carmen leads him through the path lying hidden in the mist. The background music, which should have been a taunting melody, rolls with heavy tones and eerie bells. _The jerk_ and his charges are purposefully playing up the Lost Woods vibes. On a good day, she'd be angry that they're toying with a person. Today, she's a vengeful goddess because they're toying with the hero's father. And, though he can't hear the music, Link does pick up on chilling feeling. He stays as close as he can behind her, never looking around the forest for fear someone is watching. Not even glancing for his father.

Carmen stops at the threshold out of the misty forest. She pulls Link further behind her, glancing over her shoulder to speak. "Do not speak, no matter what you hear." She switches his grip from her hand to her satchel strap. "Do not move around me, no matter how curious. If someone tries to talk with you, you must ignore them. If someone tries to touch you, I will deal with them."

Link looks up, face shifting through emotions and landing on determined. He nods and steps closer, gripping her bag tighter.

Carmen silently starts walking.

The titters and bells stop as soon as they spot her.

"You aren't supposed to be here," a brave Korok states while the others scatter.

"Too bad," Carmen says bluntly, striding past the small woodland creature. The background music goes quiet, meaning they've tattled on her before she's a dozen feet in. Link all but buries his face in her bag, not wanting to risk a glance at the muttering creatures.

"What's she doing here?"

"Why is she here?"

"Is that a small person with her?"

"I hope he makes her leave."

"She shouldn't be able to enter."

"How did she get here?"

"Who's that with her?"

"Not another Ganon, I hope."

"Come on, I want to see what happens."

"Do you think she protected him through the woods?"

"I wonder why she's here."

"Why would she come?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the man."

That comment has Link sucking in a breath. Carmen gives his hand a squeeze, and then braces herself for an unwelcomed reunion.

The Great Deku Tree is silent as she approaches, but that doesn't make him seem any less irritated. His little minions duck behind bushes, watching like this is the most entertaining thing they've seen in a while.

She stops before the stones leading to the Master Sword. Even Fi stirs in her sleep from the tension in the air. It feels like a delicate situation. The air is too pristine, too light, as Carmen and the giant tree stare at each other.

So, of course, she flares her power.

"Is that really necessary?" The Deku Tree gripes, narrowing his eyes at the faint orange shield-bubble around her.

Carmen gives him a hard look. "Release the man from your forest and I'll leave."

"Why should I?" the tree asks. His lips turn into a small frown. "If someone is lost in my forest, it isn't my role to guide them out."

"Whatever decency you have left should be the reason to release a person in your forest," Carmen keeps calm, blank, as she talks. She pretends Link isn't barely breathing from behind her, her shield protecting them from the acorns the Koroks slingshot at them from the bushes. "Are you truly selfish enough to deny a deal that costs you nothing?"

"If he finds his own way out, then the Hylian knows not to return," the tree says. "If he does not, then he becomes a Stalfos." He doesn't notice the boy's quiet whimper. " _That_ costs me nothing. Allowing him to leave defeats the purpose of my protections."

"If that is how you feel," Carmen says through her teeth. Her body is a tense wire, and her shield flares. The Koroks throwing acorns cry out as the acorns _hit them back_. "Then I shall tell you a statement and ask you a question. Great Deku Tree, you will release the Hylian lost in your woods. Or _do you want me to start destroying your lands until I free the man_ _myself_?"

The Great Deku Tree is quiet as Saria's Song begins to echo through the forest. Link shifts, obviously hearing it too. She lowers a hand to make sure he stays behind her. _The jerk_ doesn't miss the action, but knows better than to say anything about it.

"It is done," the Great Deku Tree groans, rustling his leaves as if to pretend it took a lot of effort. "The man is at the entrance to the forest. If he returns, I will not be so merciful."

Carmen nods, words scathing. "I appreciate your cooperation in the matter."

"Do not return, sand demon," he all but growls at her. "You are not welcomed, and not wanted."

"You've told me before," she remarks mockingly. Quickly and gracefully, she twists so that Link stays hidden from the tree as she turns to leave. Her hands clamp on his shoulders, guiding him away. "Always a pleasure, bark face!"

Link shakes under her hold, but bravely walks straight, never looking at the Koroks that whisper after them. He glances at her when he hears name-calling of him and his father, but doesn't comment. She squeezes his shoulder in comfort, outwardly passive to the insults and comments thrown at their departure.

"Hold off on speaking until we are out of the forest," Carmen warns when the boy tenses. "The tree knows everything that goes on, on his land. Though he cannot stop us from coming and going, I cannot block him from hearing you now that he's listening."

Link nods and falls silent, finally glancing around the creepy fog. The trees are distorted and look like shapes of nightmares. She understands why he does not want to go any closer than they have to. The trees are reminders of the monsters in the shadows; and Hyrule has its fair share of both.

He looks a bit confused when she finally releases him. Carmen smirks and points to the nervously pacing figure in the sun, further down the path. Link's eyes widen and he opens his mouth, saying something to the man she can't hear.

The rough looking man's head snaps up, eyes wide. "Link!"

Father and son embrace, the man crying while she can feel Link expressing relief. Carmen smirks and looks back at the forest, scowling at the mist that thickens and edges its boundaries. A quick zap has it retreating away.

"Thank you."

Carmen snaps her head back, looking wearily at the man a few feet away. Link is smiling from atop his father's shoulders, almost giddy. Carmen nods at the family. "Of course."

"No," the man looks at her with undiluted relief and seriousness. " _Sarqso_ , for what you did. I was foolish, thinking I would be allowed in because the king requested my search here. My son and I would have never been reunited if it weren't for your interference. Your kindness is a great one, Goddess of the Sands."

Carmen relaxes, because there is only intrigue and gratitude in his gaze. "Call me Carmen. I have not been her in many years."

He nods. "Then sarqso, Carmen."

"You're overdoing it, voe," she smirks at his laugh. "You would do well not returning here. I do not make a habit of rescuing idiots."

He laughs again. "And for the time being, I shall not. I will tell the king of what transpired, and he can decide if I must return."

Carmen rolls her eyes hard. _Idiot_. "Leave me from your report, and do not tell of your son's ability."

"Of course," the man says seriously. "Sarqso for not revealing it."

Carmen laughs mockingly. "As long as the boy knows what it means." Her eyes slide to the vehvi falling asleep on his father's head. "I am glad he has grown with a father that understands the sadness in the greatness."

"My wife had found records of the trials," he says gravely. "If I thought destiny could be stopped, I would pray he lives without a hero's burden."

"He may yet," Carmen says dully, showing not even she agrees he will live without some strife and conflict. "The Triforce of Courage has a long history of happy endings."

"But also of life-changing decisions," he sighs. "We must leave soon."

"I shall come with you to the nearest outpost," Carmen says sternly. "With the world in mourning, monsters will herd and attack."

He nods and lets her lead. There's a minor surprise when he sees her horse. "Did you ride here?"

"Yes," Carmen glares suspiciously.

"Can you teleport?"

"Don't believe everything you read, voe."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

All this walking…

It's fun.

Relaxing.

Link realizes that he enjoys seeing this world. Though, he wants a part of him to trigger a memory; even something as small as thinking that _this should be different_. When that doesn't happen, he realizes that it is okay. Just because he doesn't remember being a person before waking up doesn't mean he isn't a person _now_. And who he is _now_ loves exploring the land on foot.

 _It has nothing to do with his abysmal stamina or his inability to tame a horse_ , Link lies to himself.

If he was being honest, he would admit none of the horses feel right. There's a constant disappointment whenever he is about to try and tame one. If he does start to ride, he can't bring himself to go with it to a stable. It feels like a betrayal.

 _But who is he betraying?_

Link walks instead.

He's got a long way to Kakariko Village. Link walks through the day and night, never really needing to sleep. Never wanting to sleep. After that first rest in a real bed, he's not ready to close his eyes and risk forever darkness.

 _He doesn't want to not wake up._

 _Or worse, realize this was all a dream._

Even with abysmal stamina, he never truly tires enough to retire to a bed. So Link walks. Scavenges. Climbs. Fights.

Survives.

-ww-

" _Can you read us the story about horses, grandma?" Aryll asks with big, begging eyes._

 _Their grandmother turns her soft smile to the eldest. "What do you think, dear? Do you want to hear some again?"_

 _Link nods, turning in his bed to show his undivided attention._

" _Alright," their grandmother hums, taking a seat on the rocking chair and flicking open a book that tells tales of horses and the Hero._

 _Link listens with rapt attention, feeling a longing he can't place when he hears of the stories. The boy no older than eight passes it off as his wish to see a horse one day. Outset Island only has stories of these great creatures. Dragons, rock people, horses; he wants to see it all._

 _But for now, he's content listening to his grandmother's stories._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

No matter what others say, the Gerudo Desert is _her_ territory.

This is not by choice. This is not by a _wanting_. Carmen was forced to live as the protector to those outcasted to the sands or _die_. She was forced to integrate into a world of code over and over in order to _live_. And when she refused to let her people die as the space-time continuum collapsed across three different planes of existence – when she was _doing her job to save them all_ – was when her 'boss' decided she wasn't need.

Cut off from the things that kept her alive, she was supposed to live once more and finally die.

A Goddess is never supposed to touch the Triforce.

But Carmen was never really a Goddess.

 _Was it so different from splitting existence to keep the timeline in order? Was it so different from making the rancher's daughter touch the Triforce? Malon gets Courage to pass on to her firstborn. Zelda gets Wisdom and her tutors become sages. Ganondorf gets Power and survives execution._

 _Was it so different, to take the last surviving Power from three timelines for herself? Was it so different, that she wanted to use an in-game mechanic to live?_

 _The short answer is no._

"Sand demon," the chief of the Gerudo says fondly.

 _The long answer is yes._

Carmen was supposed to be a normal, non-magical Gerudo in her final life.

Instead, she defied the rules and lived through Power.

"Sav'aaq, your highness," Carmen says, kneeling before eldest Gerudo royal.

"Stand," the woman says, lips quirking. Carmen gazes with matching amusement as she rises. "You made swift time."

"Always for those who request aid in the desert," Carmen smirks.

The chief nods, rising from her throne and indicating to the stairs. "Walk with me."

Carmen complies, keeping a half step behind as the royal leads. The guards eye her warily, but those who grew up with the chief nod politely. Carmen greets them back, all by name. The bravest of the Gerudo people smirk, while the others shift their gaze to a nearby wall with stony looks.

"Narowa," the chief calls into an off-shoot room. A small thump and some scrambling, and then a young toddler stands tall in the doorframe. The chief gives a proud smile and meets Carmen's gaze. "My daughter, Narowa."

Carmen's eyes shine in understanding. She turns to the young girl and nods. "Sav'aaq, Narowa. I am Carmen."

The girl flashes a quick frown at the not-quite-Gerudo name, but nods determinedly back and lisps. "Sav'aaq!"

"Thank you for coming, sweet," the chief mutters, running a hand through her daughter's hair. "I shall see you at dinner."

Narowa nods and turns to Carmen. "Sav'orq!"

Carmen resists chuckling at the adorable child. "Sav'orq."

The girl moves back into her room and the adults keep walking. They end up on the palace roof, where the chief moves into the direct sun as she watches the world move below her. "What was Narowa's infinity?"

"Wind," Carmen answers. "More offensive than your younger sister."

The chief snarls a little at the mention of the youngest of six – _five now_ – sisters. "It saves my daughter from a spot at Champion."

Carmen pauses and looks over, disbelieving. "They are not offering one to the Gerudo, are they?"

The chief pauses long and hard, the silence answering for itself. Carmen sags, turning to look to the horizon; keeping an eye on the giant meant to be placed in the desert. When the chief finally speaks, she sounds spiteful. "It was one of Meleeka's final requests that a Gerudo of great strength be chosen as a Champion."

The eldest middle child – the former queen of Hyrule – causes problems for the race even beyond the grave. "If that leniency is shown to one race…"

"Gersa plans to fight Urbosa for the right of Champion," the chief says, glaring across at the world. "Urbosa will win, but that is not where my concerns lie." She turns to glare at the semi-immortal.

"You need to tell me what is wrong," Carmen drawls blandly, hiding her anger at what it all means. "I can't read your mind."

"As chief, I should be exempt from the role." The Queen of the Gerudo stands tall, letting the shadows of the day enhance her warrior's pose.

Carmen gets it then, and shakes her head. "Call for me if they insist for your or your daughter. If Urbosa agrees no one should approach you for Champion, strongest of the race or no."

The chief relaxes instantly, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. "I have two more requests, Carmen."

"Of course, Seira," she acknowledges.

"Teach my daughter like you taught me." Seira looks towards the desert storm. "Not just her powers, but the stories. The _will_. I want her to understand mine and my mother's decisions, not condemn us as my sisters do."

"Of course," Carmen smirks a little and follows her friend's gaze. "Koume and Kotake accept your decision; at least enough to go bother your neighbors."

The chief grunts at the mention of the younger twin sisters. "That is the second request. Would you mind bringing those two and my thunder helm back to our town? And ask Kohger to _stop_ _stealing it_. It was a good training exercise the first few times, but I _will_ call lightening down on his people if they keep this up."

"I can do one better," Carmen says, walking towards the edge of the wall with an evil grin. "I can bring their shadow drum here, so they'll be the ones forced to sneak around."

"I approve," Seira says, eyes shining with mirth.

"Do you want me to check around for news on the other Champions as well?"

"That's why I want the twins," the chief waves her off. "You will look after them while they search, yes?"

Carmen gives a wary look over her shoulder, teetering on the edge of the wall. "Only if they pray. I cannot respond the same to a call outside of my territory."

"Bring them back here, and I will make sure they know, Goddess of the Sands," Seira strides up and presses her hand's on Carmen's back. "Now go!"

Carmen' laughter echoes as she falls.


End file.
